This invention relates to the field of computer technology and the makeup industry. To be more specific it relates to the field of storing and dispensing makeup from a separate compartment in the laptop. The problem that is being solved with this is that instead of having the two separated; combine the two so it becomes convenient to have both. This process is very easy and because of this it is less time consuming to reach one or the other in a time of need.